A Summer To Remember
by GreenNatureGirl
Summary: The Teen Titans decide to take a vacation to Maui, Hawaii for the whole summer. What will a completely villain free summer packed full of sun, heat, swimming and romance have in store for Raven and Beast Boy? you'll just have to wait and see! BBxRae
1. A Summer To Remember Chapter 1

A Summer To Remember

"WooHoo! We're finally here! I'm so exited!" a familiar green changeling yelled jumping out of a 'Jump City Airport Services' limo, followed by Cyborg, Raven, and lastly the new couple robin and Starfire holding hands.

" Yes friend Beast Boy I to am quite exited to do the 'vacationing'!" Starfire replied excitedly.

"Same here. Though I'm still surprised that the Boy Wonder agreed to let us have the whole summer off to go on vacation." Cyborg said grabbing his bag from the trunk of the limo.

"Hey! It's summer and after all that's been going on we all need a brake and its safe because we have the Titans East looking over the tower and stuff." Robin replied.

"More like he just wanted to see Star in a bikini." Beast Boy said to Cyborg and snickered. Robin blushed as red as a tomato and looked away.

"If we don't hurry we're going to be late for our flight." Raven said walking towards the correct airport entrance for their flight number, pulling her dark blue suitcase behind her.

o0o

"Cyborg switch places with me." Raven said in her usual monotone.

"No. I get to sit beside that cute girl over there," Cyborg said pointing to a pretty brunette talking to her friends across the waiting room. "and besides sitting beside Beast Boy isn't that bad..." he said.

"The flight is eleven freaking hours!" Raven growled at him.

Cyborg just shrugged and went to get a bottle of water from the vending machine sitting near them. The group had made it through security pretty well besides the fact that Cyborg set off the metal detector every time until the security guard let him through because he was one of the Titans.

"All members of flight 717 may begin to board. Please have your tickets and passports ready at the gate. Thank you." the voice of one of the airport staff reported over the speakers.

"That's us." said Robin getting up and taking Starfire's hand.

"Oh joy to the world. Eleven hours of pure confined, over exited, over board, over annoying Beast Boy." muttered Raven as she got on the plane.

o0o

Four hours later Beast Boy sat in his chair looking down at the beautiful empath who was currently curled up with her feet neatly tucked up under her and slumped over sleeping on his shoulder. He knew that she didn't mean to do it, but that she had just fallen asleep and tipped over onto his shoulder. Everyone knew that the changeling had special feelings for the empath. Everyone but raven herself. Either that or she was just to stubborn to admit it.

"This is going to be the best summer ever Raven. I promise." Beast Boy whispered as he rested his head on top of hers and drifted into a sleep full of Raven packed dreams...

* * *

Hey guys! this is my first ever T.T fic so i was wondering what you thought so far :) plz R&R and tell me what you think thx :D

-GreenNatureGirl


	2. A Summer To Remember Chapter 2

A Summer To Remember Chapter 2

The team had arrived in Hawaii two hours ago. Once they made it out of the airport in one piece,caught a taxi van to their hotel and checked in to their rooms ( each room was like a little apartment. One had two bedrooms and a pull-out couch for the boys and the other one with two bedrooms for the girls. The two little apartment things each had two bathrooms and a kitchen/living room. They also had a door joining the two apartment things, which the team had agreed on leaving open.) Beast Boy had the idea that they all go check out the pool before going and having lunch. Starfire,Robin,Beast Boy and Cyborg all had their stuff on and were just waiting for Raven in the boys room. The Boys all wore swim trunks and T-shirts to wear over top until they got to the pool, and Starfire wore a bright neon pink strapless bikini top with matching bikini bottoms, a straw sun hat and a light purple beach cover up/wrap skirt.

"STARFIRE!" Raven yelled running through the adjoining door into the boys room carrying two swim suits. Everyone looked up at her.

"Yes Raven?" Starfire replied truly innocently.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CLOTHES?" Raven yelled holding up one of the swimsuits, which happened to be a very small, very revealing bikini that was the same dark blue as her uniform. "THIS ISN'T MINE! AND NEITHER IS THIS." she yelled holding up the other swimsuit that was the same colour as the other one but this one was a one piece that looked like a bikini top and a bikini bottom only connected by a three finger wide piece of material running up the centre of her stomach. "AND NEITHER ARE ANY OF THE CLOTHES IN MY SUITCASE. HELL EVEN THE BRAS AND UNDERWARE AREN'T MINE... IF U COULD CALL WHATS IN THERE UNDERWEAR!WHAT DID YOU DO!" Raven said running out of breath

"you did not pack any summer clothing so I went shopping for you!" Starfire replied happily. "and the lady at the store of La Senza said the undergarments would make one look quite 'sexy'. And I believe that word means attractive. Does it not Robin?" Starfire looked to robin questioningly. All the boys blushed . Cyborg because he was embarrassed for Robin. Robin because of the question and Beast Boy because he was thinking about Raven. 'God why am I being so perverted' Beast Boy thought to himself shaking the thoughts from his head.

Raven face palmed. " Jeez Star what are you expecting me to be doing all summer?" she asked. Starfire just shrugged not understanding what Raven meant nor what sexy referred to.

"You should wear the bikini." everyone's attention turned to Beast Boy who was standing with his hands over his mouth. "oh shit did I just say that out loud?" he asked.

Cyborg and Robin started grinning and laughing while Raven and Beast Boy blushed beet red.

Cyborg elbowed Beast Boy. "Yea bro you kinda did." he said bursting into more laughter. Beast Boy just looked at the ground.

Starfire not getting why Robin and Cyborg were laughing and why Raven and Beast Boy were blushing , looked over at Raven excitedly "oh yes raven you should wear that one you would look most 'sexy' in it" she said trying out the new word in her vocabulary. This made Robin and Cyborg laugh even harder and Beast Boy and Raven blush more if that's possible.

"Fine whatever." Raven mumbled heading back into the girls room to change.

o0o

"Holy crap..." Robin said as the Titans stood looking at the pool.

"is it not beautiful?" said Star in awe.

"Its amazing..." Raven said with amazement in her voice.

"You can say that again." said Cyborg

"Its amazing..." Beast Boy said just to annoy Cyborg. It worked.

"ouch!" Beast Boy said as Cyborg punched him in the arm.

"I didn't mean it literally Grass Stain." Cyborg said. Beast Boy just stuck his tongue out at him and went back to staring at the pool

The pool was huge. The water was the perfect temperature. Not to warm so you were uncomfortable but not to cold to be losing feeling in your fingers and toes. At the one end of the pool there was a fake waterfall that fell into the pool. There was a deep end and a shallow end where there were built in lounge chairs in the pool. There was also a swim up bar with loud music playing that could be heard all around the pool with help of speakers. All around the pool there were more lounge chairs and palm trees. Over all it was beautiful.

"Canon ball!" Beast Boy yelled jumping into the pool. He made a huge splash which splashed an old lady by the side of the pool who gave him a dirty look before walking away. "sorry!" he yelled after her only to be ignored.

"Great job Beast Boy we're here for what, five minutes? And already you pissed someone off." Raven said. Thankfully Beast Boy didn't hear this comment because he was to busy swimming around and having fun. The next one to jump in was Starfire, then Robin, Raven went over to the swim up bar to get a (non-alcoholic) drink, and last was Cyborg. At first when Robin suggested going somewhere tropical Cyborg didn't like the idea because they would be doing a lot of swimming and if Cyborg went swimming he would probably rust. But with some convincing a the lure of getting to make waterproof upgrades he agreed.

A little while later Beast Boy noticed that Raven was still at the swim up bar, and much to his displeasure she was talking to another guy. The guy looked to be about their age with blond hair deep brown eyes and he looked to be very muscular. And Beast boy didn't like it one bit. 'why's he talking to my Raven?' Beast Boy thought to himself ' Wait did I just refer to Raven as mine? Oh never mind I need to get over there before he asks her out or something.' he thought as he swam over the the bar. And sure enough that's what the guy was getting at.

"So,um, do you have a boyfriend?" the guy asked a bit nervously. Raven shook her head no.

Beast Boy was to far away for a human to hear but because of his animal senses he could. 'crap im to far away and hes about to ask her out!' he thought. Then he had an idea. He didn't want to tell her his feelings this way but he had to because he couldn't stand to see her with another guy. He saw the other guy open his mouth to speak again, so he did it. He took a deep breath and yelled "Hey Raven! will you go out with me?" all the other Titans looked up at him then to Ravens who looked up at him with surprise on her face that soon turned to happiness. 'does that mean she likes me back' he thought. But then abruptly the happiness went away and left her face emotionless.

"That's a sick joke. Yeah i know your jokes are kind of stupid but i never thought you would sink so low as to mess with other peoples feelings you lowlife jerk." even though her face was emotionless her voice showed she was hurt. She started to get out of the pool.

"Wait! Raven I'm serious!" he pleaded.

"Whatever just leave me alone." she said and a glass from the bar exploded not with Raven's anger but with all the hurt she felt.

"Raven please wait! I..." he yelled after her as she turned the corner to the path that led to the rooms. "I.. I love you..." he whispered watching her go with tears in his eyes.

* * *

thank you to everyone who reviewed and helped me out. i made this chapter longer. i hope to update every other day or so as long as my brain is working and i can get ideas :) i hope you like it :)

-GreenNatureGirl


	3. A Summer To Remember Chapter 3

A Summer To Remember Chapter 3

"Raven?" a cautious voice said from the door.

"Yes Starfire I'm in here." Raven said from the girls room where she was meditating. Starfire walked in to see a lamp floating in a globe of back in the air, an exploded pillow, multiple articles of clothing flying through the air and a seemingly frazzled Raven floating in the middle taking deep breaths to calm down.

"Is everything oka-"

"Just give me a sec to get everything under control." Raven interrupted. Starfire waited patiently while Raven took a few more deep breaths while repeating her usual mantra of 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' until the floating objects finally went back to their normal places. She took one last deep breath, lowered herself from her floating position and opened her eyes. She nodded at Starfire to continue.

" I was wondering if you would like to go do the 'hanging out' to get your mind off of everything...?" she asked. Raven wanted to say no. All she wanted to do was lay down and do nothing or just read a book. But she could tell that Starfire was really trying to help. And she really didn't want to be around when the boys got back. She smiled at Starfire.

"Sure." she said. Starfire let out a squeal of delight and started running around finding stuff she would need. She wrote the boys a note saying that they were going out and would be back later. As she grabbed her purse she looked at herself and raven.

"Oh! we can not go out and do the hanging in our swimsuits!" she said as she ran to her suitcase and grabbed a cute but casual yellow sundress and without embarrassment got changed right there in the middle of the room. Raven got a dark blue see through blouse and put it on over top of a dark blue camisole with white booty shorts. 'dear Azar these are Really short... but I kind of like them...' Raven thought as she looked in the mirror. Finally after Starfire found a matching yellow hair pin found her purse and camera and Raven got her satchel (she liked them better then purses) Starfire approved that they both had everything they left. By the time they got outside the sun was setting and it cast a beautiful orange glow on everything.

"I heard from some other people that there is usually lots of fun and merrymaking at the Lokiki village at this time of night." Starfire suggested. The Lokiki village wasn't a village but it was the name of a really long cobblestone road with stores and restaurants on either sides of the road and little kiosks and tables to rest at in the middle of the road, of course cars were not allowed on the road. At night there were bands playing and singing and dancing all along the long road and it was said to be very fun.

"Sure it sounds like fun." Raven said trying to be upbeat and happy because she could see how much this meant to Starfire. She didn't want to admit it but she was actually excited. So off they went to Lokiki village to have fun.

WITH THE BOYS

"I still can't believe you said that to her out in front of all those people, you know how she is!" Cyborg said to Beast Boy as the walked into their room with Robin in the lead.

"I know I know I know! For the millionth time I know! I just didn't know what else to do and now she hates me!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"You could have just let her do what she wants. Have you ever thought of that? If you love her as much as you say you do then you should want her to do what makes her happy no matter what." Cyborg replied. Beast Boy knew he was right but still...

"I need to talk to her." Beast Boy said heading towards the girls room.

"they aren't here their at Lokiki village. Starfire says that Raven agreed to hang out so they went there."Robin said holding up the note. They were all a bit surprised at that.

"Okay then lets go." Beast Boy started heading towards the door.

"Are you sure you want to?" Robin asked.

"Positive" he said and the all left.

BACK WITH THE GIRLS 

"Oh Raven look they are doing the karaoke!" Starfire said excitedly.

"Awesome!" Raven said... not sarcastically? The two were having lots of fun and had each already got some new sunglasses and new hats Raven also got some new shoes. They had just got ice cream and were just finishing them off as they saw the karaoke stage.

"Oh Raven you must sing!" Starfire said pushing Raven closer to the front of the crowd who were watching a little girl about the age of ten nervously singing a Hannah Montana song. When she finished everyone cheered and clapped even though she barely sang anything.

"Okay who's next?" asked the DJ. And before Raven knew it Starfire grabbed her hand and raised it into the air for her.

"My friend Raven will!" she said. Everyone looked at her.

"Starfire no!" Raven pleaded with her.

"Okay and what will she be singing?" the DJ asked. Starfire took a look at all the song choices.

"That one." she said pointing to one of the songs. "you know this song do you not?" she asked. Raven looked at the song. _**Brighter Than The Sun **_by Colbie Caillat.

"Yeah I know the song but I really don't want to si-" she was cut off as she was pulled up onto the stage and handed a microphone. The music started and she had no choice but to sing.

_Stop me on the corner__**  
**__I swear you hit me like a vision__**  
**__I, I, I wasn't expecting__**  
**__But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it__**  
**__Don't you blink you might__ miss it__**  
**__See we got a right to just love it or leave it__**  
**__You find it and keep it__**  
**__Cause it ain't every day you get the chance to say_

At first Raven was a bit hesitant but after the first few lines she felt more comfortable and before you knew it Raven was actually having fun singing and dancing around the stage and all the people in the crowd including Starfire cheering and yelling her name. Little did she know that Robin,Cyborg and Beast Boy were also in the crowed watching her sing.

_Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky  
Shining how we want, brighter than the sun _

_I've never seen it, I found this love, I'm gonna feed it  
You better believe, I'm gonna treat it better than anything I've ever had  
Cause you're so damn beautiful  
Read it, it's signed and delivered let's seal it  
Boy we go together like peanuts and paydays and Marley and reggae  
And everybody needs to get a chance to say _

_Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky  
Shining how we want, brighter than the sun_

But unlike Starfire they weren't cheering. They were standing with their mouths open in awe at how amazing her voice was.

_Everything is like a white out, cause we shika-shika a shine down__  
__Even when the, when the light's out but I can see you glow__  
__Got my head up in the rafters, got me happy ever after__  
__Never felt this way before, ain't felt this way before_

_I swear you hit me like a vision__  
__I, I, I wasn't expecting__  
__But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go?_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart__  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky  
Shining how we want, brighter than the sun, yeah  
Oho, yeah, oho _

No one knew that Raven, the Raven that distanced herself from others meditating and reading, would be this amazing of a singer.

_Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart  
__It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky  
Shining how we want, brighter than the sun, yeah  
Brighter than the sun.  
Brighter than the sun.  
Brighter than the sun.  
Oho, yeah, oho_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun..._

By the time she finished the crowd had multiplied by like three and everyone in the crowd even the other Titans were all cheering and yelling for more.

"Seems like our crowd wants more." said the DJ. He looked to Starfire. "lets let your redhead friend pick you out another song shall we?" the crowd let out a cheer of yes and Starfire nodded enthusiastically as she looked back down to the list.

"Hmmm... how about that one"she said to the DJ.

"Awe yes I think this song would fit our little rock star quite well." he said. " the next song will be _Turn Me On _ by David Guetta and Nicki Minaj."

"Oh god no! I'm not doing this Starfire!" Raven said.

"You have to, once a song is picked you have to sing it." the DJ said smiling.

"Fine whatever lets just get it over with." Raven growled. The music started and so did Raven

_Docta docta, need you back home baby__  
__Docta Docta, where you at?__  
__Give me somethin'__  
__I need your love__  
__I need your love__  
__I need your lovin'__  
__You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'_

And once again like the last song she got into it pretty quickly.

_My body needs a hero__  
Come and save me  
Something tells me you know how to save me  
I've been feeling weird (oh)  
__Oh, I need you to come and rescue me_

_Oooooooooh!__  
Make me come alive  
Come on turn me on  
Touch me, save my life  
Come on and turn me on  
I'm too young to die  
Come on and turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on _

And once again people were cheering or stunned into silence.  
_  
__Make me come alive__  
__Come on turn me on__  
__Touch me, save my life__  
__Come on and turn me on__  
__I'm too young to die__  
__Come on and turn me on__  
__Turn me on__  
__Turn me on__  
__Turn me on__  
__Turn me on__  
__Turn me on_

_Oh you make it right__  
__My temperature is super high__  
__If I scream, if I cry__  
__It's only 'cause I feel alive_

_My body needs a hero__  
__Come and__ save me__  
__Something tells me you know how to save me__  
__I've been feeling real low__  
__Oh, I need you to come and rescue me_

Raven was really getting into it. She was dancing around the stage, waving her hands, shaking her hips and whipping her head and hair around. That came as another surprise to the other Titans, she was an amazing dancer!

_Oooooooooh!__  
__Make me come alive__  
__Come on turn me on__  
__Touch me, save my life__  
__Come on and turn me on__  
__I'm too young to die__  
__Come on and turn me on__  
__Turn me on__  
__Turn me on__  
__Turn me on__  
__Turn me on_

_Make me come alive  
Come on turn me on  
Touche me, save my life  
Come on and turn me on  
I'm too young to die  
Come on and turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on _

At one point she actually got off the stage and started walking around and dancing with people in the crowd.

_You've got my life in the palm of your hands__  
__Come and save me now__  
__I know you can, I know you can_

_Don't let me die young, I just want you to fatha' at my young__  
I just want you to be my docta, we can get it crackin' chiropractor, I, I, I, I know you can save me  
And make me feel alive _

As she danced with one guy she took the beer that he had from his hand and took a big gulp and the guy didn't seem to care at all. She winked at him and started dancing her way back to the stage to finish the song.

_Make me come alive  
Come on turn me on  
Touch me, save my life  
Come on and turn me on  
I'm too young to die  
Come on and turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on!_

As she ended the song she took another drink from the beer she took. People were cheering and screaming her name. She waved bye to the crowd jumped off the stage, beer still in hand, grabbed Starfire's hand and they ran away giggling and laughing.

"Duuudes, did you guys know she could sing that well?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nu-uh." Said Cyborg shaking his head

"Nope" Robin shook his head. "we better go find them cuz Starfire does not do well with beer..."

After about ten minutes of following the girls sent trail in circles it lead back to the hotel where the boys found both the girls on Ravens bed. Raven laying the right way on the bed with Starfire laying across the bottom with her head resting on Raven's legs, the half full beer bottle hanging from her hand.

"Wow..."

"Yup..."

Robin went over to Starfire and took the bottle. "I know you want to talk to her Beast Boy but I think we should just leave them be." he said

Beast Boy nodded sadly and the boys all left the girls to sleep and went to bed themselves.

* * *

hey again! I know the last chapter was fast but i liked the idea so i used it :) thank you all for your reviews... i hope you like this chapter! bye-bye! :)

-GreenNatureGirl


	4. A Summer To Remember Chapter 4

A Summer To Remember Chapter 4

Raven woke up with Starfire laying across her feet. After gently moving her off her feet Raven got up pulled on some shorts and a blue flower print V-neck T-shirt she walked into the boys room where she snuck past a green jerk sleeping on the pull out couch she opened the door onto the patio (their rooms are on the first floor and on the beach.) and walked onto the sand. She went and sat by the waters edge. It was the perfect time to meditate and find out why she was so stupid and let Starfire use her overly happy smiling face to guilt her into singing last night. The rising sun shone off of the quite and calm ocean and made everything look beautiful. It was like a different world where everything was a shade of orange .She got into her meditation pose and began repeat her mantra. On about the fourth time she said it she felt someone behind her.

"What do you want?" she asked with an icy voice. She knew exactly who it was.

"look Rae-" Beast Boy began only to be cut off.

"Its Raven not Rae." she said.

"Right. Sorry. Okay, Raven I'm really sorry. I know it was stupid of me to think that you would take what I said seriously, but," he hesitated.

"Yea your right it was stupid. It was a stupid joke." Raven said.

"but it wasn't a joke..." he replied.

"yea right. Now if you would go away please so I can meditate." she said getting back into her meditation pose.

"No. I'm not leaving until you believe me." Beast Boy said as he stubbornly sat down beside her.

"Believe what? That your sorry or that you like me? There both hard to believe especially the second one." she said.

"why's it so hard for you to believe that I like you?" he asked.

"Because I'm creepy. And so mean to you when you tell your jokes always trying to make me laugh ." she said looking at the ground.

"Your not creepy! I was just being stupid as usual when I said that! And when you don't laugh and reply with your sarcastic remarks it just makes more of a challenge for me to make you laugh. Its more fun that way" he said smiling at her. She didn't say anything but looked out at the ocean. Suddenly an idea struck Beast Boy. "I have an idea! How about if by the end of the summer I don't convince you that I love you I will do what every you want," this caught her attention and she looked up at him with a eyebrow raised questioningly waiting for the rest of the great idea. " but if I do convince you that I love you have to kiss me! That is if you love me back..." he finished. She thought it over. A very very rare smile made an appearance on her face.

"Deal." she said before she got up and walked back into the room. He smiled to himself. This summer was about to get a whole lot better.

* * *

Okay i know this chaps reaaaaly short! but please don't hate me! my week hasn't been going as planed (school and friend and boyfriend drama are to blame.)'. but i figured that i owed it to you faithful readers to update. so i hope its okay even though its supper short and reaaly bad.

-GreenNatureGirl


	5. A Summer To Remember Chapter 5

A Summer To Remember

When Raven entered the room she found the others had all woken up and were trying to cover up the fact that they had seen and most likely heard what had gone on between her and Beast Boy thanks to one of Cyborg's gadget things. Instead of saying anything she decided she would just let it go. Beast Boy came in about a minute after Raven. The group then decided to go the the fancy breakfast buffet then go to the huge water park on the other side of the resort. Starfire was so exited to go to the water park that she barely ate anything and begged the rest of them to do 'the chugging' of their food so they could go.

"Oh please do hurry Raven!" Starfire said with a mix excitement and pleading in her voice. Raven was the last one still not finished.

"You guys can go ahead. I never really planed on going on any of the water rides anyway." Raven said taking a sip of her tea.

"But Raven you must come with us!" said Starfire

Raven could see the pleading looks in not only Starfire's eyes but also Robin's. He obviously didn't want to deal with a sad Starfire on vacation.

"Fine." Raven said. She took one last sip of her tea and then they left.

Once they got to the water park they decided they were going to go on a ride that they had heard about called 'The Wild River'. 'The Wild River' was a mile long lazy river type thing except it wasn't lazy. It was far from it! There were tunnels with rapids and halfway through there was a wave machine! When they got to the entrance of the ride it was really busy and they had to find inner tubes to ride in.

'Oh shit!' Raven thought as she saw the inner tubes. There were only two-person ones left. She looked up from staring in horror at the inner tubes to see Beast Boy grinning at her. 'Double shit!' she thought. Robin and Starfire had already buddied up and were getting in a tube, Cyborg would probably need his own to keep him afloat and that only left her with Beast Boy. Obviously Beast Boy had come to the same conclusion.

"I'm taller and heavier so I have to be in the back,according to that sign." Beast Boy said and grabbed a tube and smiled at her as if he had won a million bucks. "Lady's first." he gestured for her to get in. 'might as well just get it over with' she thought and dived under water to come up in the hole of the tube. She boosted herself up so she was sitting with her butt in the hole and her legs resting over the end. She saw Robin and Starfire's tube get sucked into the first tunnel with rapids in it as Beast Boy jumped up into the back part of the tube and sat like her except with one leg on either side of her.

"Get ready!" he said and started paddling towards the opening. He really didn't need to paddle because the current was already pulling them really fast. Suddenly they got sucked into the tunnel. It was dark inside with flashing colourful lights. And because of the rapids it was really bumpy.

"AHHHH!" they both yelled as they went through the tunnel. When they came out Beast Boy was laughing due to the fact that Raven was holding onto his legs for dear life.

"You okay?" he asked between laughs. She turned and glared at him.

"Perfectly fine." she said but didn't let go of his legs. She actually didn't let his legs go the whole ride.

When they made it to the end of the ride they met up with Starfire, Robin and Cyborg.

"That was fun, yes?" Starfire asked.

"Totally! Raven and I had lots of fun!" Beast Boy replied putting his arm around Ravens shoulder. Raven swatted his arm away and folded her arms across her chest in a I'-so-not-in-the-mood-for-this pose.

"You guys are on your own tonight." Robin said to the two. Raven raised her eyebrow questioningly but Beast Boy just smiled happily at the thought of spending 'alone time' with Raven.

"Starfire and I have a date and surprisingly so does Cyborg." Robin said in answer to Raven's

expression. Beast Boy jumped in the air and fist-pumped.

"we are going to have fun! We could watch a movie or we could play COD or we could go out to the all night water park!" Beast boy said excitedly. He was practically thinking of it as a date.

"Awwwwesome..." Raven said sarcastically as they walked to another water slide. Let the games begin...

* * *

Heeey! Next chapter will be about the Beast Boy and Ravens night lol! Oh and I just wanted to add that the resort that the Titans are at is kind of based on the Atlantis resort in Bahamas. I go there every summer and its soo much fun and I love it there! talk to you next time! byyye!

-GreenNatureGirl


	6. A Summer To Remember Chapter 6

A Summer To Remember Chapter 6

"...And please for the sake of everyone do not get in a fight and destroy the hotel!" Robin took a deep breath as he finished his lecture about what not to do while they were gone.

"Yes mom we know. Now go on and have fun... Oh and be safe and use protection!" Beast Boy said as he waggled his eyebrow's suggestively and pushed a dressed up Robin,Starfire and Cyborg out the door and slammed it behind them.

"Really? Use protection?" Raven asked.

"I know right! Did you see how much he blushed?" Beast boy grinned. " so what do you want to do? We could go out to dinner and then go to the all night water park or-" Raven cut him off.

"No. No more water parks! At least not today. And I don't want to go out. I'm going to sit here and read." Raven said. Beast Boy frowned then his face lit up with an idea.

"Okay how about this, we order room service then we put on a movie... you read later...?" he suggested. She shook her head.

"Please?"he asked. Another shake. "Pretty please? Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?" he begged.

She sighed and set her book down. "Fine what are we going to order?"

He smiled his goofy lopsided grin "Whatever you want."

"Surprise me." she said in her usual monotone. So off he went to the other room, to make his secret food plans. Twenty minutes and a whispered conversation on the phone later someone knocked on the door. Beast Boy ran to the door to grab the tray with the food that one of the hotel staff brought. He thanked the man at the door, closed it then turned to Raven.

"Okay close your eyes." Beast boy said holding the try behind his back so Raven couldn't see it.

"You know I hate surprises." she said but closed her eyes anyway. This made him smile even more.

"Well your going to have to tolerate it just this once." he said. He pulled the tray up in front of her and opened the lid.

"Okay open your eyes." she did as she was told.

"Pizza?" she asked.

"Hawaiian style pizza! You know, cuz we're in Hawaii?" he said excitedly.

"Yes Beast Boy, I got it." she said and rolled her eyes.

"Well start eating and I'll put a movie on... hmmm... Cyborg and I brought 'Paranormal Activity' one,two and three, 'The Last Exorcism' and the 'Saw' movies. Which one?" he asked.

" Paranormal Activity three. Its the only one I haven't seen." she replied

"Paranormal Activity it is then." he said as he slid the disc in the DVD player. And sat down next to Raven on the couch.

o0o

"This is so predictable," Raven said with a bored yawned half way through.

"Yeah but its still awesome!" Beast Boy said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Sure whatever. I'm just going to close my eyes for a bit." she said closing her eyes.

"Yeah okay but your going to miss the good part!" he said.

"Mmm-kay." she sighed tiredly.

"Beast Boy?" she asked quietly a couple minutes later.

"Yeah Rae?" he looked down at her beside him.

"This was fun and all but next time I expect you to take me out for a real dinner." she said and smiled as she drifted off to sleep once again unconsciously slumping over onto his shoulder.

"Sure thing Rae, Sure thing." he said smiling at her sleeping face.

* * *

Okay, okay I know I haven't updated in a while and its really short that is due to the fact that I'm a lazy butt and I give you full rights to say so :) well even if it is short i hope you like it. thanks for reading!

-GreenNatureGirl


	7. A Summer To Remember Chapter 7

A Summer To Remember Chapter 7

"Hey Rae hows it going?" Beast Boy came up behind Raven who was sitting in a beach chair under a palm tree reading.

"It was going great until you showed up." Raven said in her usual voice. That of course did not set Beast Boy off from what he came here to do.

"Well lets make it better then by going to this super awesome place I found. It's totally private because no one can get there without our powers. And I figured you would like that because your not a big crowd kinda person..." he said all at once before she could cut him off and not hear him out.

"And what and where is this place?" Raven asked sceptically.

"An underwater cave beach thing..." he said suddenly unsure of himself. "I have a picnic basket full of food and I was really hoping you would join me and help me eat it all?"

"What does it have to do with our powers?" she asked.

"There's a big wall of rock that in a really small form like krill I could get through and you could use your teleportation to get through." he said.

"But I cant teleport somewhere without seeing the place or at least having a mental picture of it." Raven said.

"That's why I took this." he said handing her a picture of the cave.

" Well since you put so much thought into this I might as well come." she said.

"Yes! Okay do you think you could teleport us and the picnic basket there now?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow at him "I though you were swimming in?"

"Well it would be easier if you teleport us." he said with a pleading voice.

"Seriously? From what I heard the guys are supposed to do all the hard work on dates." she smiled when she saw his face light up when she said date. '_Is it weird that when he's happy it makes me happy? Am I...I can't be... no. I am not falling for his goofy yet sweet smiles,those funny pointy ears that I could sit and play with forever,his protective animal behaviours/characteristics, the way he calls me Rae or his deep sexy eyes... wait! Stop thinking like that Raven! You are not falling in love with Beast Boy!' _

"Rae? Hey Rae? You-who anyone home?" Beast Boy's words and waving hands snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry I guess I sort of pulled a you and zoned out for a second there." she said. "ready to go?". After a quick nod from Beast Boy she visualized the cave that was in the picture as her magic surrounded them.

o0o

"So do you like it?" Beast Boy asked as Raven took a bite of some weird pasta salad he had bought.

"Hmmm... It's actually not to bad." she said. They were currently sitting on a picnic blanket on a beach in a cave. At first Raven had thought it would be ugly or unsettling but after some exploring with Beast Boy she found that it was quite beautiful and calming.

"Okay now try some of this." he said and handed her a spoon full of brown rice that looked like it had veggies and small white chunks in it and what smelled like soy sauce .

She took a bite of it and chewed then swallowed. "so? Do you like it?" he asked.

"Wow... Yeah that's really good! What is it?"

"Chicken fried rice." he answered.

"But you can't eat chicken..." then suddenly realization dawned on her face.

"Tofu." they both said in unison then burst out laughing.

* * *

Yes I know its been a long time and that it's short and Yes I know Raven doesn't laugh but I liked the way it ended the chapter...I would also like to thank **Dancing Eyes **for the inspiration for this chapter. I would also like to thank all of you other readers who make me so happy when I read your reviews! thanks and bye bye till next time! :)

-GreenNatureGirl


	8. A Summer To Remember Chapter 8

**Authors Note **

Hi Hi! I have come up with a (what I think to be) a brilliant idea! Would you like to hear what it is it? Good cause I'm gunna tell you! From now on I'm going to write chapters based on what you think should happen next! So go ahead and tell me what you think should happen next in the big box down there... Yup that one right there... Nope down a bit more... There you go! So type away and give me your opinion! (oh and due to recent reviews i would like to say that if you don't like my story you can stop reading. I am quite happy with how this is going and i would appreciate it if you didn't try to totally demolish my self confidence even if it only got me down for like 2miniutes :D thank you )

-GreenNatureGirl


	9. A Summer To Remember Chapter 9

A Summer To Remember Chapter 8

"This is one big bet Raven is going to lose." Cyborg said to Robin and Star as the watched Beast Boy pestering Raven by the beach. Since their little picnic a few days ago the other Titans were all noticing the empath becoming less and less hesitant to agree to Beast Boy's non-date dates. And if you watched closely you could sometimes catch the corner of Raven's lips twitch upward the slightest bit when she was around Beast Boy,in what the other Titans had dubbed a 'Raven Smile'. Raven was also becoming more tolerant with Star's 'Girl Time' and questions. But the most surprising of all was that Raven no longer protested when Beast Boy called her Rae.

"Yeah, even if she doesn't know it yet." Robin said in agreement.

"Raven is doing the 'Falling in love' yes?" Starfire asked. Both boys nodded. "and Beast Boy?" the boys looked at each other and Cy spoke,

"I think he's been in love with her for a long time,but he's just starting to realize it now."

"Hey Rae, look!" Beast Boy's yell brought the three Titans attention back to the not-couple couple to see Beast Boy at the top of the coconut tree Raven was sitting under reading as per-usual.

***With the love birds (A/N lol I just had to say that)****

"Your going to fall from up there." Raven said while glancing up from her book to him

"Would you catch me if I did?" he asked jokingly.

"Maybe." she said with a small Raven Smile then went back to reading her book. They both knew he wouldn't fall and if on the off chance he did he would land perfectly fine. This small back and forth was their small subtle way of flirting without Raven's powers blowing stuff up. At first when Raven started responding to his slightly flirty comments Beast Boy was very surprised but soon got over it and was very happy that he had made a breakthrough and very very proud of himself. Beast Boy jumped from the tree and landed lightly beside Raven,who blushed an almost unnoticeable pink and had to force herself to keep her thoughts on her book when she saw how his muscles bulged a bit when he made impact with the sand. Although her blush was caught by the changeling and he smiled widely.

"What are you smiling about?" Raven asked/snapped defensively her blush getting a tad deeper.

"Nothing." he said with a small chuckle and looked to where Starfire was walking toward them.

"Friends! Would you like to come for dinner with us?" she asked happily. Beast Boy looked to Raven to see what she wanted to do and when she nodded he replied with a cheery "sure!".

***Time skip to dinner***

Once all the Titans were seated and had ordered their drinks and food and were into a particularly funny conversation,(about how how during the day Robin had tripped on something-or-other at the water park and did a face plant into one of the pools) Beast Boy finally got up the courage to do something he hadn't had the courage to do yet. He reached his hand under the table and found Raven's and slipped her hand into his. He could feel her jump slightly at the feeling of his hand wrapped around hers and heard a crash somewhere in the restaurant, probably caused by her powers. He gently squeezed her hand to tell her it was all right and that she could let go if she wanted, but was surprised that she hesitantly squeezed his hand back. Beast Boy felt his heart swell with happiness and yes... Love...

* * *

Hey... I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever so please don't hurt me! *hides behind riot shield* I'm back now from a very severe case of writers block disease... I know its really short but I'm just getting started again so give me a bit of time kay'? If your still reading my fic I loooovvveee you! I would have given up on this fic ever being updated along time ago so if your still here I thank you greatly!

Love you!

Love, GreenNatureGirl


	10. A Summer To Remember Chapter 10

A Summer To Remember Chapter 10

"I'm going to get another glass of mango juice." Raven said as she got up to go to the beach bar in search of her new addiction. Mango juice. She didn't bother to ask Beast Boy if he wanted anything because she knew he would just end up drinking her's anyway.

"Okay." he replied not interested. When Raven put her book down he noticed a piece of folded paper with the word 'Bleed' written in Raven's neat writing on it sticking out of the back of the book jacket. Being Beast Boy he was instantly interested and wanted to know what it was, but he didn't want to be snoopy and go ahead and read Ravens personal things, so he decided he would ask her about it when she got back. A few minutes later Raven returned in her dark blue bikini and beach wrap skirt with her beloved mango juice and sat back down beside him. He decided he would get right to the point and ask her about it because he knew she hated it when people drew things out and made a simple question a big deal.

"Whats that?" he asked and definitely caught her by surprise because he saw her ever so slightly jump and stiffen.

"Whats what?"

"That" he pointed at the piece of paper. When Raven noticed what he was talking about her hand shot out and pushed the paper further into the book where he couldn't see it.

"It's nothing." Raven said with a tad quiver in her voice. Now it was her time to surprise him because he had never seen her so...nervous? All it did was make him more interested though.

"oh c'mon Rae. You know you can tell me anything right?" he begged.

"I know... Its just... Its kind of embarrassing." once again he had never heard of Raven, his strong, beautiful Raven, ever say the word 'embarrassing' in such a vulnerable way. Now he really, really wanted-no, _needed_ to know what was on that paper.

"Plwwweeeeaassseee!" he begged then morphed into a kitty cat and gave her huge begging eyes that not even the coldest of people who liked running over baby animals with transport trucks could say no to.

"ItsasongIwroteforyou" she said so fast the he almost couldn't believe his ears.

"Wait- What? Could you repeat that a bit slower for me?" he asked.

"Its a song I wrote for you." she said just loud enough for him to hear with her head turned away from him. Beast Boy smiled. He had heard right. She had wrote a song for him. He wanted to jump up in joy but resisted the urge to.

"Could you sing it to me?" he asked hesitantly with his huge smile still plastered to his face. Raven nodded and without saying another word or even looking at the paper (or Beast Boy for that matter) she started to sing. She started off slow a quietly at first.

_I feel like I'm drowning in ice water  
My lips have turned a shade of blue  
I'm frozen with this fear  
That you may disappear  
Before I've given you the truth_

I bleed my heart out on this paper for you  
So you can see what I can't say  
I'm dying here (I'm dying here)  
'Cause I can't say what I want to  
I bleed my heart out just for you

Still not looking at him she became more confident ad sang louder and put her heart into it.

_I've always dreamed about this moment__  
__And now it's here and I've turned to stone__  
__I stand here petrified__  
__As I look you in your eyes__  
__My head is ready to explode__I bleed my heart out on this paper for you__  
__So you can see what I can't say__  
__I'm dying here__  
__'Cause I can't say what I want to__  
__I bleed my heart out just for you__  
_

He reached toward her and gently turned her head so she was looking at him while she was singing and blushing._  
_

_And it's all here in__  
__Black and white and red__  
__For all the times__  
__Those words were never said_

A huge piece of coral encased in black energy flew out of the ocean and landed a few feet down the beach but they ignored it.

_I bleed my heart out on this paper for you  
So you can see what I can't say  
I'm dying here  
'Cause I can't say what I want to  
I bleed my heart out just for you_

I bleed my heart out just for you...

"Raven... That was... Beautiful." Beast Boy said when Raven had finished singing. Raven held his gaze and slowly they both leaned in to each other...

* * *

Hey. I'm going to leave a little cliffy here. Sorry I haven't updated in a bit like I said I would... My Grandpa who I was very close to was recently sent to the hospital in a comma due to a lung disease and died the next nigh while my Grandma and I were both holding his hands. I just haven't been in a writing mood but I felt I owed you guys an update. My writing is probably crappy though so i apologize for that to but I needed to think about something happy and this was the perfect way to so i put it as it popped into my head. The song is "Bleed" by Hot Chelle Rae. I don't own anything except the story line. Bye.

-GreenNatureGirl


End file.
